Nagging to Nuptials
by Writerchic88
Summary: This is a Lily/James fic. From when they're in school to when they get married. In this fic I will also go into how it would've hapened  my version  if they didn't die.
1. Chapter 1

**Nagging to Nuptials**

**By Writerchic88**

**The alternate version of Mayhem and Mockery to Marriage. My newest fic! I'm soooo excited about that, cuz I've done like 2 new fic's in the past hou. So if you are reading this R&R! PLEASE! Or I might stop writing and just end up working at McDonald's (no offense to anyone who does)…. Sob sob….. enjoy!**

It was my birthday. Yes, it was my birthday and I was sitting in the common room at 3am doing homework. I officially have no life. The truth is I can't sleep. The thought of what horror James Potter will throw upon me this year wouldn't allow me to sleep. Let's see, 3rd year is when he started this. He'd just had the Gryffindor common room decorated. The 4th year he made all the suits of armor sing happy birthday to me all day. This year I don't know what I'm going to do! I don't know what he's going to do. And with these incredibly horrifying thoughts I drifted to sleep, in that one comfiest common room chair.

"Hello Evans! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The annoying voice of James Potter rang right into my ear, I jumped startled and smacked my head on whatever Potter had been carrying. "Hey! Don't slam you heavy head onto my delicate present!" I glared and snatched it from his outstretched hand, and ripped it open. It was a large box with only a slip of paper inside, I snatched it up. In Potter's messy handwriting it read 'Happy Birthday Evans, Go out with me?'

Ugh! "JAMES POTTER! How many times do I have to tell you? I DO NOT want to go out with you!" I shrieked. He grinned at me and replied with the ominous warning of,

"Well, I'm sure you know this isn't your real present." and pranced off in that pompous Potter way of his. I ran back upstairs to my dorm room and threw on my robes, I grabbed my bag and ran to catch up with Alice. As we entered the great hall the room erupted with, flying cupids and they swarmed straight towards me.

"Happy Birthday Lily Evans!"

"Go out with me Evans?"

"LILY EVANS! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" The cupid's shrieked in their sing song voice.

"Oh. My. God. JAMES ALEXANDER POTTER!" I screamed across the great hall.

** "**Was that a yes?" He asked giving me the must-be trademarked Potter smirk. Ugh he's infuriating.

Before I could answer the young and strict transfiguration professor, Professor McGonagall, was there in a snap.

"Ms. Evans, is there a problem here?" She asked.

"Just that Potter here was wishing me a happy birthday." I said pointedly glancing at the cupid's circling my head. Her lips thinner and she glared at Potter.

"Mr. Potter, I know you might be pining after Ms. Evans here, but can you do it privately. As for the cupid's as extraordinarily magical they are please remove them from bothering any of our students and staff any further." She snapped at him, a barely suppressed smile playing at her mouth as the cupid's flew over to Potter and started whining and begging him not to. The whole hall burst out laughing as he started vanishing them and each one let out a loud squeak and a sob as they disappeared, then one of them flew up to his face and snogged him on the mouth for a very long time until Potter finally vanished it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J+L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the debacle of this morning I thought Potter would be subdued for once in his life but he was back on track within the hour, all day throughout the halls some modified filibuster's fireworks whizzed around there sparks writing phases like the one's the cupid's shouted.

All the professors tried to stop them but one of the marauders had put on a charm that wouldn't let the fireworks be stopped until they died out. Eventually everything died down and I was finally relaxed in my room reading, when Potter's face popped up right in front of me.

"Arrgg!" I shrieked, "Potter how in the heck did you get up here? I'm in the fifth year _girl's_ dormitory. There are wards, charms against you!" All he did was smirk at me and then grin widely.

"But my sweet Lily flower, you never actually got your present." He chuckled at me as he brandished yet another of his fine gifts before me. _Oh no! What was it going to be now? _I thought. But when I opened it I saw a beautiful eagle quill, one that I'd admired every Hogsmead visit. That was more charming than I thought Potter could ever be.

"Oh my, Pot- I mean- _James, _this is so nice." I stuttered.

"So if that a yes to that you'll go out with me." He grinned cheekily.

"No, Potter" he winced as I went back to his last name. "But" I smiled, "you're getting there."

**Well, how's that well I won't know unless you review. I even allow anonymous reviews so you don't have to have an account I just want some feedback. :-D – **

**Writerchic88**


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Since no one reviewed this recently I have decided to leave it in progress and focus on my one fic Slave to the Capital, sorry to anyone who liked it, just click alert and when I start updating you'll see it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I got a good idea and just really wanted to update, strangely enough. I also decided to make Alice to be more like the Alice in Twilight because I like the way that character is spunky and fun… just FYI.**

**A FEW MONTHS LATER **

"NO, NO! Lily you don't understand I LOVE YOU!" he screamed from behind me.

"It's too late for that." I said as I walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. As another man's heavy arm slumped onto my shoulders, I turned into his chest as my hidden sobs finally hit the surface.

**Earlier that same day**

"_Snivellus."_Rang out and the whole crowd silenced. Everyone turned to see James and Sirius standing against Severus.

"Alright, Snivellus?" asked James.

Lightning fast Severus had his wand out.

"_Expelliarmus" _James cried out, and Severus' wand flew through the air. It was immediately followed by the _Impedimenta_ yelled by Sirius, who knocked Severus off his feet. As James and Sirius advanced on Severus James shot a look over to us. I rolled my eyes. What was he going to do to show off this time?

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.

"I was watching him," Sirius mocked. "His nose was touching the parchment. There'll be great big grease marks all over it; they won't be able to read a word." He barked out a laugh, if not everyone was watching before now they were. Severus, no matter about how I was his friend, was unpopular with most of the students.

"You wait-"Severus panted, "You wait-"

"Wait for what?" Sirius snapped. "What are you going to do to us? Wipe your nose on us?" Severus let out a rant of unintelligible swear words and hexes intermingled.

"Someone needs to wash out their mouth!' Said James coldly. "_Scourgify." _Pink soup bubbles came soaring out of his mouth, making him choke. Finally I could take no more.

"Leave him ALONE!" I shouted.

"All right Evans?" He asked me pleasantly.

"Very fine, Potter, although I don't appreciate your lack of listening skills, Leave him alone!" I quipped. "Honestly, what's he done to you?" James looked at me and contemplated his answer.

"Well, it's more the fact that he _exists. _If you know what I mean…" many of the students laughed. My rage was beyond boiling point, I was just ice cold.

"You think your funny, don't you Potter?" I asked, my eyes slits. "But you're just an arrogant bullying toerag, Potter. Now leave him alone!"

"Well, now, since you are going out with me, I'll stop for a kiss." He grinned at me cheekily.

"Oh, you think I'm still going out with you! I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." She screeched. The impedimenta jinx was wearing off and Severus reached for his wand.

"Bad luck mate." Said Sirius as James ran his hand through his hair, prat. "Oi!" They both turned, and James' wand was out within a second _"Levicorpus!" _The spell was only heard by me and the marauders, as James had mumbled it, then Severus was pulling into the air by his feet, his ropes fell down to his face, as his arms flailed about, to reveal skinny pallid legs and graying underpants.

JPOV

"James Alexander Potter! Let him down now! Or I swear…" Although in most cases that wouldn't have been the scariest treat, one look at Lily's eyes, now just slits of fury, and you'd stop. This was exactly what I did.

"Lucky Evans was here Snivellus." Sirius couldn't help but add

"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like you." Snape said. His filthy putrid lips spewed the foul insult right at my- I mean- Lily. Her face went from righteous fury to a putrid hate in less than a second.

"Fine. I won't bother in the future, and wash your pants _Snivellus_." She said coolly and began walking away.

"Apologize to Evans!" I roared. How dare he call this beautiful woman a- a—how dare he call her by that ugly word when she was nothing but amazing.

"You!" She rounded on me. "James." Her eyes softened as my eyes flicked up to meet hers. "Don't make him apologize, he's not worth it." She turned on her heel and stalked away.

LPOV

"You!" I couldn't believe him, he expected me to take a forced apology. "James." His eyes flicked up to meet mine, cool soft delicious hazel clashed with electric luminous green. It was… hot. But before my mind could continue, I forced myself to make an exit. "Don't make him apologize, he's not worth it." I said and walked away. I was biting my lip not to go back and kiss his for all he was worth, he was so sweet.

"Lily, he's outside." My best friend, Alice Florien, giggled. "Someone's got a greasy haired stalker." My face fell, sure it was funny but it was also hard for me to accept that Severus wasn't my friend anymore.

"Oh, just go out there you know you need too. You need closure. Plus, you won't be able to hook up with you r quiddich hottie." Alice said.

"Your right. Well not about the hooking up part, but yeah." I said, an ugly feeling rolling around my stomach. As I walked outside I saw the revolting sight of Severus.

"What do you want?" I grumbled arms crossed hip cocked to one side.

"Lily, thank you thank you." He was pathetic. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" But he was also my best friend. "To call you a-a-a."

"A mudblood? Well, too bad you call everyone else of my kind that, why should I be any different."

"Because you are different." He said an unfamiliar light glowing in his eyes. It was... lust. It was disgusting.

"No… Severus. It's over, I can't be friends with you, I see what you do, and I know what you are. And I can't be your friend." My heart was breaking, but I knew I had to.

"No, no Lily. I LOVE YOU!" He screamed from behind me.

"It's too late for that." I said as I walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. As another man's heavy arm slumped onto my shoulders, I turned into his chest as my hidden sobs finally hit the surface.

"James, I-I didn't want to. He was my b-b-best friend." I sobbed into his chest. His arms curled around me, on pushing my chest to his and the other hooking under my legs and hoisting me up. He carried me bridal style to the common room, up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. If I wasn't in a pit of despair I probably would've protested, or at least looked around at my new settings for future reference. I would've been mortified when he sat me down on his bed.

His arms came right around me clutching me to his chest, as my chest heaved in, well, very unattractive sobs, but he didn't seem to care.

"Its okay, Lily, I promise, you'll be okay. I won't let him hurt you anymore. I'm so sorry. It was my fault." He murmured, while he stoked my hair.

"James, no, it wasn't your fault. That was so sweet. Everything you've done has been so nice." I said, my hands cupping his face. "James." He looked at me, straight in the eyes, it was electric. I gasped at the intensity of his gaze. His large hand came up and cupped my face; his calloused thumb came up and brushed against my lips.

"Lily…" he whispered. "I really want to kiss you right now, is that okay?" I nodded, suddenly incapable of speech.

His warm lips descended on mine, his hand tilted my jaw to meet his. It was soft, warm and comforting. But I wanted more; something inside me was stirring hungering. "James." I moaned. He growled, literally growled. It was… sexy. "James." I repeated.

JPOV

She nodded, and the urge to kiss her was suddenly all I could thing about. I titled her head up and brushed my lips across hers than pressed us together. I had never been with a girl before like this, sure I'd kissed and been kissed, but with Lily it was completely different and I didn't want to ruin this. Than "James" She moaned, I stiffened. I wanted her so badly, sure her face was puffy, but her beautiful long hair was tousled, her amazing green eyes were clouded with lust, and her lips were red and puckered from kissing me. She was so sexy. I growled no crap, I actually growled. I was so hungry for her. But I didn't want to do anything now; she was probably just trying to fill the whole that Severus was in.

"Lily, I'm not going to do anything." She looked at me, utterly heartbroken.

"Wh-wh-why? Am I not… not good enough?" She asked.

"No, no it's nothing like that. But I just can't. Not now. You are amazing but I think you're just trying to get me to fill the whole that Severus left." As I stuttered through I saw the tears well in her eyes. "Please, no don't cry don't cry. It's going to be okay, I promise. I didn't mean… You're PERFECT." I said as I hugged her tight against me. Her arms came and entangled themselves in my hair. We leaned back and soon enough our lids grew heavy and we both fell asleep entangled with each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LPOV

I awoke to an oddly shaped pillow rumbling underneath me. I tried to move, but I felt a heavy something pushing me towards the pillow. I blinked a few times and realized that instead of a pillow it was James' chest. His _naked _chest. What exactly happened last night? I asked myself, thinking that Alice was going to have an absolute cow. As the last haze of sleep withdrew from my cloudy brain, my memory finally came back. _Oh, thank goodness nothing happened._

Later in the great hall, as I was munching on some delicious waffles, Alice nudged me. "So, I never heard you come in last night. Where you in the library, of did you get some of that hot piece of ass." She said flicking her tongue seductively toward James. I blushed, and she gaped. "No, there's no way. You did the dirty! WITH JAMES!" she nearly screeched before my hand clamped over her mouth. I dragged her out of the great hall that way until we were out of earshot. "Hush up! I'll tell you everything, but for one thing I DID NOT SHAG JAMES POTTER!" As we left to find a secret passageway I told her everything.

"No way, that slimy creep _loves_ you. YUCK! But James, he was so sweet, what the hell?"

"I know, he's usually such a prat and now he's, he's really sweet."

Alice cackled. "Oh, girl, you got it _bad!"_

And all I can think is, _I do I really really do._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi… okay so this is a shorter chapter. Sorry for the wait. But I think you'll like it and I've got the other chapters ready for you. **

James tongue slid into my mouth. They wrestle for moments before he dominated me and pushed me down on the bed. I grasped at his shirt and attempted at pulling it over his head. Unfortunately we had to break the kiss to do so. I stood back as his cotton shirt fell to the ground, admiring his glorious toned body. I started kissing my way down his prefect, chiseled, likable- "Lilly!"- Abs, my eyes traveled downward to the slight bulg- "Lilly! It's time to wake up!" Alice's shrill voice overflowed throughout my dream melting to perfect picture in to a blurry vision of Alice's face, close up.

"So what were _you_ dreaming about?" She grinned mischievously, "Because by the moans you were letting out, I'm pretty sure it wasn't about a certain slime head we know…"

I grinned back, "or maybe it was…" I grinned seductively. Alice made a retching sound and a disgusted face as she toppled out of bed.

JPOV

Lily's tongue slid into my mouth. We wrestled for moments before I dominated her mouth. I needed to have her, immediately. I slammed her down onto the bed and kissed her passionately. Lily's fingers ghosted at the hem of my shirt, tentatively lifting it, I broke the kiss to pull it over my head. Lily's mouth dropped as my shirt wafted to the ground. Then, she did the sexiest thing. Her head shot out and she began kissing down my chest. I stared down at her luxurious blazing red hair. I was completely taken over by the feeling of Lily's soft wet lips- "Lily!"- What was that, I couldn't place the voice? But I was overtaken by lust as I watched Lily's magnificent eyes wander below my belt; her mouth gaped open as she finally spotted the bulg- "Lilly time to wake up!" _What the bloody hell?_

After I had awoken from the absurd dream, late I might add, I rushed down to the great hall. I hurried in and shuffled to a seat next to Sirius. Lily blushed and stared down at her plate, wisps of vividly red hair trailed on the table. Hair that had recently been brushing sown my naked body, of course it was only a dream. I shook my head from the arousing comments and stared at Lily. He big green orb-like eyes roved to meet mine; there was a clash and a electrifying tingling that rushed around my spine. _Merlin, she is beautiful. _

LPOV

I looked up when I felt someone's gaze upon me. I looked up and was drowning in the creamy hazel of Potter's eyes. His gaze made my cheeks become hot and flustered and I could only imagine what shade of red my cheeks had flushed. I stared down at my plate and caught a glimpse of his midriff as he stretched. A midriff I had been thinking some interesting thoughts about earlier. _Merlin, she is beautiful. _It was a thought, but it wasn't my thought, it was James'. First dream sharing, and now hearing each other's thoughts, I knew what this was; it was so obvious, I couldn't believe I hadn't thought about it before. This magic was ancient, but it was also very seductive and usually accompanied arranged marriage back in olden times. I stood up abruptly, overwhelmed with need to get to the library and stop the magic immediately, I would not, could not end up with James Potter.

JPOV

I was immediately worried to Lily's reaction, directly after my thought. I dashed off after her, following her up a staircase but then I lost her. I decided to go to the library. Madam Prinz, the ancient librarian, smiled at me. I usually brought the marauders along to plan pranks. Madam Prinz reminded me of Dumbledore in the way that she found humor in our jokes. I shuffled through the aisle searching for the ancient magics. Soon after I found the aisle, and Lily sitting within it, she was straining to reach I walked up behind her and deposited the book into her hands. She jumped startled as her back bumped into my abdomen. She turned quickly and groaned in annoyance.

"James, I can't talk" She said nervously.

"Lily, no we need to talk."

"Listen Lily, I know I may sound crazy but I had a dream last night about us doing interesting things together." I could feel my face heating up. "Then a voice called out, I swear, it was Alice. It wasn't even for me it was _Alice_ calling _you_. At lunch it felt all hazy and warm and… magical." Just as it was starting to feel now, I snapped back to attention when Lily's voice rang out.

"James, I heard you. I heard what you were thinking. It was you thinking about me. I think know what's happening, its ancient strong magic." She said. I realized at the same time the 'strong magic' she mentioned was swirling around us. "James?" Lily asked breathlessly. I leaned down to look at her and suddenly we were kissing. Lily's small form was pushed up against mine, our mouths smashed together. There was no passion only darkness.

LPOV

I felt thick. My head was heavy and I felt surrounded by a thick cushion. Glancing around I saw the rows of books, I saw Madam Prinz puttering around. Then I saw the thing that terrified me the most, _me. _No, but that couldn't be right, _me _wasn't _me me. _I was me!

The other Lily looked at me and gaped.

"Wait…" The other Lily said in my voice. I stood up and wobbled unused to the extra weight. _Extra weight? _Oh Merlin, I looked down… I'm James! We'd switched.

"James?" I asked the other Lily.

"Lily?" She called out

Oh, Merlin's saggy right pant leg!

**I LOVED ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I didn't know this many people cared! I'm going to be greedy and ask for 15 please!**


End file.
